Ryo Sayama
Ryo Sayama (佐山リョウ, Sayama Ryō) is the former leader of a Japanese terrorist group that once numbered at, ironically, eleven members; as time went on his group dwindled down to only three, despite this his trio eventually opposed the local mafia. He is currently part of the "wZERO" group and pilots a Special Forces Knightmare; Alexander Type-02. In the end of episode, he along with the rest of wZERO squad also Ashra Strike Force live a quiet life with the grannies. Appearance Ryo is first seen wearing a black leather jacket and pants with a Japanese character on the back and various buttons and pins on the front, one of them being the rising sun. He has disheveled brown hair and black boots as well with two shoulder and elbow armor plattings. After joining the wZERO and siding with the Europia United, he wears a standard issue wZERO uniform consisting of a blue jacket and pants with a red EU military arm band and a dark purple shirt beneath it. He also has a white scarf as well. Personality At first, Ryo is brash and arrogant being openly hostile and antagonistic towards people other than Yukiya and Ayano. He has a rivalry with Akito at first over having been beaten by him and even tries to kill him later on during Operation Gamma. He calls if off eventually and finds out that the Britannian commander Shin is actually his brother and even tried to kill Akito once before. This revalation results in Ryo ending his hostility towards Akito showing that he isn't all that bad. He also cares deeply for Yukiya and Ayano so much so that he does violent actions just to he can find a home for the three of them. Character Outline His group's goal, in contrast to the Black Knights as led by Zero, whose goal includes the liberation of all Japanese from Brittanian rule, is only in finding a home for himself and his two friends. Character History Ryo was once the leader of a small armed group of Elevens who fled from the Amsterdam Japanese ghetto sometime in 2014 a.t.b. and the group, ironically enough, had around eleven members. As three years passed however, the group's membership fell to just three, Ryo and his two other friends, Yukiya Naruse and Ayano Kosaka. While in the ghettos, Ryo was in the middle of negotiations with an unnamed mafia leader and managed to get his hands on a Glasgow before betraying the mafia leader and killing both him and his men. Yukiya then hacked the Glasgow's systems and had it accept Ryo as its pilot and they headed out to a highway where a small EU convoy transporting EU Army General Gene Smilas and cut them off. He then piloted the Glasgow and drove it out of hiding to engage the convoy where he successfully destroyed two of the three Gardmares and wiped out all infantry forces. He's then taken by surprise when Akito Hyuga shows up with his Gardmare and attacks him with it. Ryo destroys the Gardmare but, Akito survives and uses a grenade launcher to take down and disable his Glasgow and force him to come out and surrender to which he does. Ryo is then confronted by Leila Malcal who has just captured Ayano and Yukiya shows up threatening suicide but, he can't bring himself to do it. Ryo then says how he wants a home for just him and his friends and that's it and says how he and his friends have been alienated from the outside world because they're Elevens and that Elevens don't belong anywhere in the world. Leila then says that the wZERO unit can be their home and Ryo accepts it because he and the others have a home and that they'd be gunned down if he declined as EU VTOL Gunships arrived. Ryo and the others are then taken back to Caste Wiesswolf and are put under constant survellance by the staff there but despite that, Ryo and Yukiya are happy with their positions and new home while Ayano objects to it and is more notable made that her katana was taken by Leila. The three end up plotting an escape knowing that they'll be used as expendable pawns for the EU but, Leila confronts Ryo and Ayano and says how she'll be going with them and stops them from escaping while Akito runs into Yukiya trying to kill himself in a suicide bombing but is told that his train of though is wrong by Akito and stops his suicide attempt. After re-joinging the EU, Ryo takes part in an operation where he and the wZERO are sent behind enemy lines into Euro Britannian territory and land there via orbital landing. Ryo then took part in Operation Gamma and after landing, he began attacking Leila out of revenge and said that commanders should know when they'll get killed in war and engaged Akito in Knightmare combat once again as he protected Leila. During the fight however, all of them were hit hard with enemy bombardments and found themselves under attack from Britannian forces who used ultra-long range cannons and fired on the EU forces that just landed. Ryo then decides to call of the fighting and says that he'll settle things with Akito later after they make it out alive after saving him from a Euro Britannian Sutherland. He then advances forward with the rest of the force towards Slonim after wipping out the initial Britannian strike force. Gallery Akito_2.png Ryou.jpg RyoChibi.jpg|Character Design of Ryo Sayama Ryo.jpg|Second Character Design of Ryo Sayama. dvpmxj.jpg|Ryo's Group Pict497.jpg chara_ryo03.jpg chara_ryo04.jpg Ryo Red Eyes.png 0000788897.jpeg|Ryo Sayama and the Wyvern/wZERO logo design Category:Characters Category:Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Category:Europia United Category:W-0 Category:Male